WWII
by Breadcrumbz
Summary: It was a regular history project for the students of Raijin academy. Well at least it was for everyone besides Shizuo and Izaya, who had been forced against their wills to be partners. What was their teacher thinking? Shizaya/Izuo. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't even light outside. That was the first thing the brunette noticed. His panicked state to turn off his phone alarm still managed to take in that tiny piece of information and it tired him deeply that he was awake.

There was no way that he would get used to this any time soon or at least that's what he told himself every year.

Clumsy fingers searched for the 'snooze' button before the rest of his house woke up – especially his sisters. He honestly preferred mornings when he was out of the house before any of them were even stirring to wake up but today might just be his unlucky day.

The beeping, now temporarily gone, Izaya told himself to sit up. No movement. He begun planning out his morning routine (which mostly involved getting dressed and running through "get taller" exercises in silent drowsiness) but... To his later surprise he returned back to a land of dreams, despite his current phase of sleeping without pillows. He really hated being five foot four.

The alarm rang off again and... the snooze button was pressed again – his only lifeline to not missing school if he were to lose consciousness again.

Which he did.

In fact, he continued it for at least half an hour until it suddenly dawned on him that the sun was now rising. In the past thirty minutes, the young man had gotten to the point where he pressed snooze and went to sleep – just to do it in another five minutes.

7:00AM. Ah. That was his exercises out of the door. He would usually be out the house by now and would have to get a bus. _How tiresome..._

Quickly changing form his pyjamas (boxers and a really baggy t-shirt) to his usual uniform - consisting of a red v-neck, black trousers and a black jacket - he merrily skipped down the hall. Not without stopping and returning to an earlier mirror that held his reflection. Oh god, today his luck was non-existent.

His hair. Sure, Izaya usually didn't care much for his appearance or what humans thought of him, as that would just be boring and pointless – his creeper smiles giving a negative first impression to anyone he passed on the street. But he had to take notice of the painfully ruffled hair standing up all over the place. It didn't concern him what they would _say_ about it but _that_ hair would draw in attention and attention was not his thing.

Now came the long search for the hairbrush, which he had no doubt would be in his sister's room. Great. He mentally cursed himself when he was stood outside their room and cracked it open enough, so that he could peer inside without the occupants noticing. Asleep. Good. He opened the door swiftly and made practically no noise compared to their heavy breathing.

Despite his eyes adjusting to the lack of light, he couldn't see any signs of the hairbrush laying on a surface. That only meant one thing – he'd have to open a drawer. Okay... Now which should he choose? The girls' room was foreign even to him and he had no clue where it'd be. Should he just open every drawer? Every one? They'd probably wake up if he did.

The informant let out a long, annoyed sigh. _Fine... I don't care any more._

As quickly as he entered the room, he left; without attempting to hide his scowl. Why was he getting so upset about a hairbrush? Wouldn't his fingers just work in fixing the mess? His face instantly lit up, as his pale digits caressed though the jet black hair until he deemed it suitable for the public's eyes.

He didn't like how long his hair was getting but Izaya brushed off that thought. He could easily get it cut on the weekend if school didn't decide to be too draining. The informant hated being in education. He felt trapped and unable to control where he was going and was stuck in a boring, familiar and predictable cycle. _So dull... Students are getting more and more simple each year. With my brain I could be out of there already and still get where I want to be._

Red eyes widened as he realised he was lost in thought looking at himself. He hadn't turned vain, had he? A quick smirk to his reflection saw him off before he briskly made his way into the kitchen. It would easily hide his embarrassment to anyone who may have been watching him.

7:17AM. Had he really just wasted that much time on a hairbrush? Was breakfast still an option?

Izaya wandered toward a cupboard in the kitchen and dug through containers of tablets until he came across one with his name shrewdly written on it. Iron tablets. He damned his anaemia. He hated taking tablets with a passion as found them unnatural and pointless, irritated that he was only taking them to stop his mother's whining.

_Actually. _He paused after taking a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. _I'm surprised she hasn't kicked me out for how messed up the twins are... _He chuckled to himself and took £10 from his parent's "secret" stash that they constantly moved, as the brunette kept finding it, threw on his coat and left for the bus. Well not before digging into his trouser pockets to make sure his phone and knife were still there.

He'd honestly be lost without them or at least more paranoid than he already was.

...

The bus was late, like it always was, but luckily Izaya decided to get the earlier one to compensate for his slow pace he liked to walk at. He declared he missed less of the world if he took his time getting there. A glance at his watch told him he would be more early than he expected, so he wondered if he would have to wait outside of the school before it started (as waiting with other students in idle chit-chat was not that appealing) or if he should go on a walk around the block.

Seeing Shinra enter gleefully through the gates of the school yard talking an annoyed-looking blond's ear off, Izaya automatically chose to keep walking.

Mornings plus the monstrous Shizuo and creepy Shinra was too much for a sleep deprived Izaya. He never had breakfast either and maybe he should spend some of his newly found money on food. Maybe he could go to the bakery around the corner and buy those hand-baked cookies or something. He needed the energy. It's not like he was avoiding the actual school.

_Eugh. I can definitely not get used to this..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hey there! Hope you enjoyed reading this... I know it's a dull chapter but y'know... Anyway, this is my first Shizaya/Izuo fanfiction I've written so any advice would help a lot. Like if they're in character ect... Also sorry the chapter's so short. I wrote it all as one long story and am having trouble deciding where chapters should go. OTL


	2. Chapter 2

The bell sounded for lessons as soon as Izaya entered through the door, finishing off his breakfast. He wondered if he would still be in the same class as last year after setting fire to his teacher's desk with gasoline. An eerie smirk began to build on his lips with the recollection of the memory. Either way, he would have to go to that class to see if he'd been moved. It'd only be right to make the _correct _exit.

"Orihara!" A toned, collected voice sounded. Obviously belonging to a teacher. The informant turned to peer over his shoulder at the man – the headteacher – with a blank expression. He already knew what this was about as it happened every year since middle school. Izaya wondered if he would ever be able to make it to class before he was caught but it being his last year... His time was up. He was kind of hurt that he wasn't able to beat them to it.

"So... Who's class do I have the honour to be present in?" He said, the corner of his mouth curling upwards naturally at the confused response the teacher gave.

"Er... Yes. You're being moved to class 3-B. They've got a new teacher and we've decided to try him out to see if he might be able to control you, Orihara." Izaya had long begun ignoring the man at the mention of the class' name. 3B. He didn't know whether to explode with joy of actually be afraid.

How could anyone think that putting him in _that _class would be a good idea and put him under control? It was the worst mistake the teachers could have ever made. A sadistic grin washed over his face. Poor new guy never knew what hit him when he was handed his new register. _I wonder how many desks will go flying today, hmm?_

He began to laugh to himself whilst the headteacher, thoroughly freaked out, prayed he wouldn't pull a knife on him as he escorted him to class.

When the door opened, Izaya's face _did _explode with joy when his eyes automatically locked onto the blond sat spacing out on the opposite side of the room; too busy looking at the cars outside the window to even notice the door had opened let alone who was stood there. He was oblivious to it all – the reaction would be priceless. If only he had a camera.

"Sorry for the intrusion. I have a student here being transferred to this class: Orihara Izaya." Upon his name sounding, the brunette stepped into the classroom. Immediately the students began murmuring amongst themselves, repeating rumours of his fearsome reputation. He bowed deeply and cunningly, arms following the gesture.

Curiosity got the better of him and he just had to lift his head up to look at the monstrous boy's reaction. Students near the blond were trying desperately to distance themselves from him, aware of the ever-nearing danger, as Shizuo himself was fighting a losing battle to consume his rage. He was so lucky the headteacher had already fled the area. _If only looks could kill, I'd be dead by now for sure._

A sly smirk was all it took to set him off and send his desk in Izaya's direction. Missed. He always seemed to miss.

"Ah~ This sure is an unexpected greeting!" Izaya teased, revelling in the pure hatred illuminating from his eyes.

"SHUT IT FLEA, THE HELL ARE YOU JOINING THIS CLASS!" Shizuo growled, closing the distance between him and Izaya with a quick swing of his fist, denting the chalk board. He was going to swing again, however a strange pressure on his arm numbed him with a chill down his spine. He was looking straight at the flea but didn't have the strength to get mad at him. He turned to the new teacher standing next to him. _How the hell did he-_

"I see you two are going to be a problem then." The man said in a warm voice like any other teacher's. Wait no. There was nothing ordinary about this one. He just stopped Shizuo dead in his tracks by hitting a pressure point on his arm. Izaya was genuinely amazed.

The man turned to the brunette and looked into his eyes without the slightest bit of fear. The garnet eyes shrouded the boy's true emotions in a promiscuous mask. He smiled warmly into those eyes.

"Ironic that you came just now, Orihara." The brunette did not like the way he was being looked at, though he obviously didn't show it. Despite the man having green eyes, mucky brown hair and being less paler than the other, he felt like he was looking at his bemused reflection. They looked nothing alike but Izaya knew that look and tone of voice well. He knew where this was going, he just wished he was wrong.

"Oh? How so?" Izaya smirked back, returning the look and hiding his discomfort.

"The other students had just finished picking their partners for this term's project." _Oh please, no. _"And I was at a loss for who could be Heiwajima's partner." _You have got to be kidding me... Why am I always right? _"It's final! You and Heiwajima will work together on this project. No buts. Consider it payment for destroying my classroom."

Shizuo's face sank so low it nearly hit the floor. The whole term with that _louse. _Was this for real? He felt like pinching himself but the dull ache from throwing the desk proved to him that this was not a dream.

Could today get any worse? Was his life over?

_...The flea's smirking like a sadistic fucker! It CAN get worse! He really IS in my class..._

"Take your seats please – the two empty desks at the front here, seeing as yours is in the wall." The odd student failed to keep in sniggers, fearful of having the bull go on a rampage again. It was too funny that the two people, who hated each other more than they thought was imaginable, had to sit next to each other. Especially if you took in the fact it was as far away from Shizuo's window as possible and he loved staring out of it.

Taking their seats in defeated silence, the two refrained from looking at each other. At least Shizuo did. Izaya was as gleeful as someone who had won the lottery at the luck he was having. What better way to displease his rival than to sit next to him? Though he did hate the fact he would have to work with the idiot.

Plus he couldn't seriously irritate him sat where he was: oh no no. Throwing things at the back of his head and stealing his belongings – the worst of his best work – would only really work if he was sat _away _from him. In fact the more he thought about it, the harder it would be to do anything with him sat there. The risk was too high that one of the blond's punches would connect in the cramped environment and a broken bone would be very unpleasant.

So this new teacher wasn't as dumb as he looked. Izaya had made sure to remember where he had touched the blond for future reference. Who knew you could stop him with a simple tap of the arm? Smirking, the brunette turned to the blond – his face. He really really wished he had that camera.

Eyebrows twitching, lips pressed down into a thin line with a grip on his pen so tight his knuckles were turning white, as he glued his eyes to the teacher's every move. Izaya was only sat next to him and he was doing this much damage. He knew the blond would be dreading his school year as controlling his anger would be impossible and last year, Izaya smugly listened in to the stern lecture Shizuo and his parent's had to sit through about anger management.

_If only that would really work, maybe the flea would start to leave me alone and I'd have a normal life..._

The teacher began reading the register and after completion, decided to introduce himself. Matsuri-sensei. He wrote his name out flawlessly on the chalk board.

"As you can plainly see my name is Matsuri and I'm the new teacher at Raijin academy. I specialize in history, therefore your first assignment will be about history."

_...Wait, did he say "first"? You mean I have to work with this oaf longer?_

"Now, would you all do me a favour and sit next to your project partner? These will be the seats you'll remain in for the rest of the year."

_I swear I'll kill him if that's the case. Seriously pummel his cocky face into the ground._

The majority of the class moved seats to merrily sit next to their partners – the bubbly Shinra sitting a row away from the fearsome pair. They sat there in utter silence, anger digging a dark pit into their stomach in the hopes of stuffing their teacher into it.

If there was one person they hated more than the boy next to them, they would agree on it being Matsuri-sensei.

Luckily for Shizuo, Shinra drew his attention away from the bastard sat next to him to continue the conversation (if you could really call the smaller boy ranting on about his love for Celty a conversation) they were having before the brunette made the dramatic entry. On the other hand, Izaya didn't like the whole being ignored like he didn't even exist thing. Sensei Matsuri was busy handing student's their focus area for the project and it would be some time until he reached them. He was also too engrossed that he could have some fun winding up his beloved Shizu-chan! Even though it wouldn't take much effort to prod him over the edge.

And prod him he did.

The blond reluctantly snapped round to see what he wanted, which wasn't really going to be good in the first place, only to have a scrunched up ball of paper from _his_ note book flicked into his face.

_How old is this fucking flea? _That did it. A look between their eyes confirmed what was to come. A fist, a broken chair, a flick blade, a bookcase. Their side of the room was destroyed well before Matsuri managed to calm down the other students fleeing for their lives.

* * *

A/N: Here's the second chapter~! 8D Hope you enjoyed reading this~ And thanks for making it this far. XD


	3. Chapter 3

The adrenaline rush was long gone when the two sat under the watchful eyes of their teacher, whilst everyone else enjoyed their lunch break. Shizuo tried to explain that the flea started it all but he wasn't having any of it and sent them both to detention. _After _they fixed up the room they destroyed. Well mainly Shizuo fixed up – Izaya announcing he wasn't going to clean up anything but the small patches of blood on the floor from the blond's cut cheek.

He believed everything else wasn't his fault and so he wasn't responsible to set it right.

Twenty minutes of agonising silence and Matsuri began to write something on the chalk board.

"World War II. I find it befitting that you two will be working on this topic." He smiled at the two, who glanced at each other before answering.

"How am I not surprised?" Izaya said, folding his arms as though he knew it all along, despite how obviously bored he had just been.

Shizuo grunted at the comment before speaking himself. "Matsuri-sensei... Are you really serious about me working with-" he cut off to leer at the boy, now smirking again, and resisted the urge to call him flea in this situation, "with him?"

Matsuri-sensei rested the palms of his hands on the edge of the desk to lean against it.

"Yes I am. I believe it'll do a great deal of good if you both settled your differences and got along. You surely can't hate each other so much that my classroom will be damaged each time you step foot into it?"

The looks in their eyes that said "I beg to differ" spoke much more than the words about to spew from the brunette's mouth.

"But Matsuri-sensei~ I don't hate Shizu-chaaan! I want to love him along with everyone else but he's so cruel to me! So cruel~" He wiped away invisible tears to finish off his over-dramatic speech, grinning madly at the cold-blooded killing sensation radiating from the blond.

"Me? Cruel?" Shizuo abruptly left his seat. "You're the one who sent gang after gang after gang at me! Making my life a living HELL! ENJOYING EVERY FUCKING MINUTE OF IT!" He made a grab for his desk but Matsuri stole his attention with a stern voice.

"Both of you need to realise how childish this is. You're in your final year and you've both been at this since starting here, I've heard."

"It's not my fault he's such an idiot."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Heiwajima!"

"See what I mean?"

The bell broke up the fight before it could get any worse and the pair refused to sit next to each other. Shizuo didn't think the day would ever end and spent the rest of it staring out the window to ignore Izaya's attempts to anger him, simply by answering every single question Matsuri-sensei asked. _Damn him for having such a high IQ. There's no way he'll use that brain for good. _Who knew his voice would be so annoying? In other classes Izaya would sit blanking out like Shizuo currently was but right now he knew every time he spoke, he stabbed the blond in the back of his mind.

Especially if he coated his answer with a girl's manner of speech, glancing at the blond twitching every time he made noise.

When Shinra started to get competitive about being beaten to the answers, Izaya gave up and began plotting something to do that evening if nothing came up. Messing with the Yakuza was no where near as fun but it would do nicely. Though before the day ended, he thought he would have one more go at the blond in the form of a note.

_Hey Shizu-chan, you looking forward to our little project~?_

Shizuo knew it'd be best not to reply but in doing so, another note got thrown onto his desk.

_Good. I'm refusing to work with you as an idiot like yourself would only drag me down._

_Shut it flea, stop sending me these fucking things. They're annoying and it's not like I ASKED to work with you._

_Wouldn't it be ironic if you secretly did~? 3_

_Fuck off already. There's no way I would want to work with __you._

_You sure you're sure? ;D_

_...Okay seriously. That face is weird and go die already._

_So cold, Shizu-chan~! You hurt my feelings! Telling me to stop replying even though you've replied to me~ ;^; /3_

_Seriously. FUCK OFF._

_Make me._

The scrunched up piece of paper flew harshly against the side of the brunette's head.

…

The first day back at school and the blond didn't think his life could get any worse. On top of having a manipulative, probably schizophrenic, psycho as his partner – he had to work on _history. _It's his worse subject.

WWII... Did the teacher really believe they would be able to complete the project? Maybe they could re-enact it during their lessons? Creative credit or something.

Luckily the day ended before Shizuo killed someone, as his anger was reaching an uncharted high. He couldn't stop thinking about having to work with a flea like Izaya. There was no way he could do it. His blood was constantly boiling and the prospect of a civil conversation with him was mentally disgusting.

"Ne, Shizuo-kun! Are you even listening?" Shinra asked, disappointed that he wasn't important enough for his walk-home-with buddy to pay attention to. Well really, who could blame him? He'd had the worst day of his life.

"Ah... Sorry about that... You were saying?"

"You know, you shouldn't let it get to you so much – it's only a project."

Shizuo let out a long exasperated sigh and sneered at the shorter boy. "You can only say that _because _you're not working with him... I'm going to kill that flea before the end of this. Maybe tomorrow if I'm sat next to him again."

_He really hates him, doesn't he? _Shinra watched the blond scratch at the back of his neck to rid himself of the looming images of Izaya sat next to him. Who knew Izaya would get to him even though he wasn't there? The best he could do to cheer Shizuo up was to get his mind off of him.

"Why don't you come round to mine? Celty could make us some home-made food!"

It took a while for the blond to register what had just been said, due to his mind sauntering over to the flea yet again. Shizuo was still unsure about who this "Celty" person is but by digging into his memory, he remembered that Shinra was constantly displaying his love and affection towards the unlucky woman. Now that he thought about it in more detail, he didn't know why he agreed. The person that _Shinra _would be attracted to must've been someone weird. The boy was in love with Shizuo's _strength _of all things.

_I swear he'd cut me into pieces if he had the chance... _Shizuo thought, eyeing the brunette suspiciously as he unlocked his apartment's door. It was amazing no one realised that under that innocent and carefree persona, Shinra was as weird as weird could be.

The blond begun to fidget slightly. Not only had he not been to Shinra's house to have dinner (he'd only gone when he'd gotten hurt and someone told him he needed help, despite him not realising) but he never really spoke to the object of Shinra's affection when he did come round. This time he would have to, right?

_Maybe she's having it forced upon her like I am... I mean, she doesn't seem to like him back._

"Celty my honey~ I'm home~" He called out in a sing-song voice, nearly forgetting about Shizuo until he warily began to follow him inside. "Ah yeah! And Shizuo-kun has come round for dinner!"

No response. Was anyone even indoors?

"Now, Shizuo-kun. Don't be alarmed but Celty-ah! There you are~!" Shinra skipped towards the woman, who had just appeared, with his arms open wide... and got elbowed in the stomach. Shizuo had seen this many times before and remembered he could probably get along with the woman. He'd yet to hear her speak though and if she had a high-pitched shrill voice Shizuo swore – _Eh? What's that? _A PDA was presented to his face. His memory elaborated that she communicated that way.

[Hello, Shizuo. I hope he didn't force you into all this.] She jabbed a hand at the still winging man on the floor. He wondered why he hadn't paid much attention to her before on previous visits but then he never really paid much attention to anyone. Something about the woman still dug at the back of his mind... Ah, that was it.

She was wearing her helmet indoors – like she usually did – and he'd never known what her face looked like.

Celty must've noticed the quizzical look and she knew it was directed towards her head. She begun typing again.

[Ah, my helmet... Don't mind me though, come on in and make yourself at home.] The blond took his bag off his shoulder before smiling slightly, muttering "thanks" as he went.

"Hey Celty, what're we having for dinner? I'm starving~"

[Don't act so rude in front of guests.]

"Eeeehh? But Shizuo-kun's not a guest!"

"What d'you just say? Hmm?"

"Ah-ha, nothing! Nothing!"

[Idiot.]

* * *

A/N: Ah... I've just realised I keep ending on speech. =_=;; I just think it looks good. D: Anyway, I have no clue what to write here so I just hope you're having as much fun reading this as I have writing it~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't as bad as the blond thought it would be. Well, besides finally learning that your friend was in love with some headless chick. To be honest, Shizuo wasn't that surprised. It _was _Shinra after all and any non-headless person would've shown their face earlier. What did surprise him was that she could actually see and hear things like a normal human being. _What was she again? A dullahahaha...?_

Her food also tasted really nice despite her having no mouth. He was glad he went. The food was much nicer than the instant ramen that he was planning on having and it got his mind off of Izaya.

_Damn flea... _Shizuo stopped walking underneath a bright street lamp. He didn't know when it got dark but he needed to go home and have a shower before Shinra started having a weird effect on him or asked to experiment on his body.

"Why was the flea even moved into my class?" Shuzuo muttered to himself. He sighed at his feet. He realised he must've looked like an idiot just standing there but no one would question him – he had quite the reputation thanks to the gangs at school. Which was yet again thanks to Izaya. Another grumbled sigh left his mouth.

"It's always that damned flea's fault. I'm going to end up failing this project because of him..."

"Ne, Shizu-chan. That's a little mean, don't you think?" Oh-ho. It was _that _voice. The bastard was _here. Watching _Shizuo stand there like he'd gotten lost on the way home. The blond quickly turned around and threw a punch at his face. But he expected it. He always did.

"Leave me the fuck alone Izaya!" He snarled, vision turning red with anger. What did he want with him? Why had he been watching him? _Damn fucking stalker! _The blond had had it. His fists tightened around the street lamp they were under, ripping through the metal like a sheet of paper. The metal screamed into the city calm as it distorted under the extreme pressure. A small clink of a flick blade followed as the light died out.

Even in the darkness, the two raised their weapons at one another.

"But Shizu-chan~" His voice broke the harsh and angry atmosphere "If I left you alone, how could we possibly finish the project, eh?

He snapped.

"IZAAAAAAYAAAAAA!" Shizuo roared, swinging straight for the brunette's head. He ducked and lunged foreward, cutting the monster along the length of his arm.

He couldn't feel it but the smell of blood just pissed him off further. The flea needed to die. He needed to stop fucking up his life.

"STAND STILL FLEA! STOP JUMPING AROUND!" And as to oppose him, Izaya ran and stood under the next lamp post, stopping and turning around to wave and stick his tongue out at the slow blond.

Izaya was childish, what he did was childish, and how Shizuo reacted was exactly how he wanted him to. He knew how to push all his rage buttons. There was no one who could do it better.

So Shizuo never went to sleep until five o'clock that morning, anger leading him through Ikebukuro. Through alleys, streets and over fences after the man he detested with a passion. Heck, hating Izaya was probably his only passion.

The blond sighed. His whole body ached from head to toe and even if he wanted to, he couldn't pull himself from his bed to go to school.

Well that was until his parent's came in with stern faces on – even sterner than they were last night/morning, when they lectured him about ringing home if he was going to be out all night. They completely ignored all the cuts and bruises that raked his body.

In fact, they seemed more concerned about the ruined uniform than their son. He was always doing things like this.

...

Breakfast was awkward, he had decided.

Kasuka wouldn't stop looking at him and his uniform as the blond missed the glass he was pouring milk into. It almost looked like he would collapse onto the floor in the next second. Shizuo always got his sleep – it was the one thing he made sure he got enough of. Deprived, he had been reduced to this mess.

Luckily his brother had packed his lunch the previous day or it would've been impossible to make a sandwich. Shizuo was a zombie, grunting inaudible noise and all.

His hair was flat and lifeless due to the lack of sleep and the beginning of bags brought his face down as well. He was moving in slow motion.

"What time is is?" Shizuo finally managed to say through a yawn, his eyes following Kasuka's finger to the clock. Despite completely misreading it, the blond freaked out and rushed out of the door. He didn't bother to clean up the spilt milk.

...

It was only when he got to school that he realise how stupid he had just been. His bag. He'd left it at home. That bag had all his books and pens for his subjects in it and the truth slowly dawned on him that he would have to _share_ books with Izaya.

Oh yeah, and he couldn't get out of sitting next to him.

The blond smacked his head hard against the desk, sending a crack down the middle of it. Izaya would soon be at school and for once Shizuo was happy he was early and could get some quiet before the flea came and stunk up the air. Exhaustion flooding every inch of his body, and the warmth shining in from the window, it didn't take much effort for Shizuo to fall asleep.

Then along came Izaya to utterly destroy his peace.

When he found the blond passed out in ragged clothing and breathing heavily in an unattractive position, Izaya couldn't stop himself from getting involved. Should he push his chair over? Draw on his face? Steal his bag- oh wait, looks like he's forgotten that. Maybe he should prod his forehead...?

_Ah... That'll do nicely~! _The brunette grabbed both sides of the desk he was resting on, not even trying to conceal his manic laughter. He revelled in the stirring blond below him and waited until his eyes just flitted open to pull the desk as hard as he could from under the sleeping giant.

At least two hours passed before the two were forced to calm down and as soon as they did, the blond collapsed in a heap – muttering insults as he went. There was no way they would concentrate on school like this. In the past three weeks this routine had replayed over and over and over again. The blond had sleepless nights over and over again, his anger beginning to make his body tremble through the day.

Izaya on the other hand was the opposite. He looked like he'd been sleeping better than usual and always wore a smile, if you could even call his curled lips a smile. In fact he looked great and didn't care about any of the deep puce marks that covered his body or about the large black eye of his that was tinted yellow in patches.

Yes, they were reacting in completely different ways, as usual.

But one thing they were both guilty of doing was not doing their project; and a harsh reminder from their teacher made them face reality. The two would have to work together at some point.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for waiting~! Uhhh... I have no clue what to write here as I'm really tired. DDDDx Anyway! I absolutely love everyone who's reading this, seriously~ You've made me all giddy! :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Pfft, we're not that far behind. I'm sure of that." The brunette said before taking a large bite from his – Shizuo's – sandwich. Kyohei was growing more and more worried for his "friend" with each bite he took but he wouldn't show it – he knew the ass hole deserved everything he got.

"Well me and my partner have at least a good third of it done."

"Seriously, Dotachin, I can easily get the project finished on my own. It's just that I don't like the idea of giving Shizu-chan a free grade for all my hard work." Kyohei scowled at the used of the nickname and then sighed at what followed. He had had enough of Izaya; his pranks had gone too far.

"You don't get it, do you?" The fact that he spoke up against him caught Izaya's attention right away. Kyohei was usually a nondescript kind of guy. He gestured for him to continue. "You haven't even tried to work with Shizuo. I know for a fact he doesn't want to but he'd at least try. It's more then what you'd ever do."

"You know Dotachin, I prefer it when you don't give your opinion." He glared at his food whilst speaking and the two finished their lunch in silence, both knowing that Kyohei was right.

...Ironically, on the other side of school, Shinra and Shizuo were having a similar conversation.

"Celty decided to help out on my project. I swear with her help me and my partner already have three quarters of it finished!" Shinra boasted happily, sitting down on an outdoor bench that was distanced from most students. The two usually sat there so that Shizuo wouldn't be annoyed by other students. Although Shizuo's plan backfired as Shinra – with the help of some annoying flea – found his secret place.

If anyone, Shizuo would've only wanted Kyohei to know his spot as he was probably one of the few people that didn't piss him off. He could actually class him as a friend when he wasn't associated with Izaya.

The blond definitely noticed the difference during lunch breaks due to Tom going to a different high school. He was really the only one you could have a proper conversation with and Shizuo could say he admired him. He let out a long sigh.

"Well obviously I haven't even started on mine. Damn flea's been bugging me constantly I haven't had time to get around to it." Shizuo twitched slightly when he noticed his bag was empty. His eyebrows furrowed dangerously close to his eyes. "Oh please, can't he fucking LEAVE ME ALONE?" He threw his bag on the ground, grumbled something about beating the shit out of the bastard once and for all and stood up quickly. Shinra knew the blond was physically too tired to listen to his anger, so he tried to stop him before he fainted or something.

"Hey, hey! Shizuo-kun! Maybe you left it at home again! Calm down!" He expected it not to work but nearly had a heart attack when Shizuo sat back down and buried his hands in his hair. Shizuo knew he needed the quiet of lunch badly if he was going to survive the last period, so he decided to go off for a sneaky smoke behind the sport's shed.

"I hate this..." He muttered to himself, quickly fumbling around with his lighter. Once lit, he took in a long drag to calm his nerves, then let the smoke out slowly. He noticed he'd be smoking more often than he used to.

His stomach growled.

"Ugh... I coulda sworn I packed that sandwich this morning." Shizuo leant against the wall and slid down it until he was resting on the floor. Closing his eyes he flourished in the silence. Then Izaya and the project wormed their way into his mind and he chewed bitterly at the end of his cigarette. Shizuo was running out of time before he would have to face the nightmare of working with the bastard Izaya.

Footsteps broke his chain of thought and he quickly got rid of the remainder of his cigarette. If a teacher caught him, his stress would probably kill him... or someone else.

When he caught sight of who the footsteps belonged to, though, he regretted destroying his smoke.

"Ah, I thought I would find you here Shizu-chan."

"What the fuck do you want?" He grumbled, deciding not to look at the boy. He was honestly sick of seeing that face, even in his nightmares.

"Ne, don't look so glum, partner~!" The word caused his lip to twitch, "I wanted to talk to you about something~" Izaya crouched down to the blond's eye level. His reply was a glare being shot straight at him so all he could really do was smile back.

"Partner? The hell are you my partner." He spat out, clenching his fists to try and stop him killing the boy. He really wanted to. The brunette sighed dramatically, shaking his head. Oh. He really wanted to kill him.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that. Dotachin was wrong, there's no way you'd work with me." He stood up and placed his hand in his pocket to fiddle with his knife. If irritating Shizuo taught him anything it would be to stay alert at all times, as he can make a weapon out of anything. Anything. You also couldn't tell when the thread would finally snap but something inside told him it would be soon.

Shizuo slowly stood up, his eyes dark, tired and angry. He could kill the flea right there and then and his life would be much more simple. Sure he would have his inhuman strength and rage to deal with but with the flea dead, it would remove a large dent of his violent ways. Maybe he'd be able to control his rage with him gone? He wondered if there was a gym lesson next period, as if there was, they would uncover the brunette's lifeless body.

"...You say that like it's all my fault!" He shouted, the anger that had built up over the past three weeks just kept growing. "You haven't even fucking _tried_! All you've done is pissed around with me. GAH! WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?" He scratched his hair furiously, almost drawing blood. He was too exhausted to even remember the flea was right in front of him but he knew that the flea was the cause of all his stress.

"It's not my fault we haven't gotten any work done. Shizu-chan just isn't co-operating." He pouted and raised his hands like he was dejected. Wrong move. He knew it was and had to fight the upward pull on his lips.

"THAT DOES IT." Shizuo lunged for him, his hands grasping tightly around the smaller boy's neck. He threw him up against the shed wall and his grip just tightened, Izaya stiffening in his grasp despite the smug calm on his face. He wouldn't admit his lungs burnt and decided to taunt the man that could kill him at any moment.

"Ne- Shiz... u... chan." He coughed under the strain on his voice. Okay, maybe he wouldn't be able to with words. Izaya reached down and drew his blade to the other's throat, relieved when pressure lessened at the cold touch of steel to flesh. Maybe now he could give it a try?

"See?" He coughed, "You get angry no matter what. Maybe you should _relax _a little?" He smiled as he pressed the knife closer to his delicate jugular, adrenaline flooding his senses when the blond's breathing hitched slightly.

"How that _fuck _am I meant to do that? HUH?" His fists began to tighten against his will and he ignored the slight sting at his throat. There was no way he was giving into the flea's control.

"Y-You are... an idiot!" Izaya laughed harshly at the returned sensation and pushed enough to draw some of that blond's brilliant blood. Shizuo kicked him hard in the gut, forcing more air out of him before stepping back and leaving the boy to fall on the floor breathless. "You never see the logic in anything, always getting soooo angry~ It's unpredictable. I hate it." He cursed himself for the raspy voice but managed to stand up and smirk at Shizuo, currently rubbing the bleeding cut on his neck.

"I'M ONLY GETTING ANGRY 'CAUSE YOU KEEP FUCKING AROUND!" A fist made contact with the wall behind Izaya as, despite being exhausted, he was still able to dodge it and run cackling in the other direction.

"IZAAAAAAAYAAAAAA! FUCKING GET BACK HERE!" Shizuo ran straight after the brunette, who in the midst of jumping a fence in the chase, shouted back to the blond. He didn't know whether to take his words seriously or even how he could take them.

"Central Park. 6:30PM. Be there~!"

...

Why the hell was he even going? Wouldn't he want to avoid the flea? For once he was able to go home without destroying half the town (thus paying back a little of what he owed it for vandalism) but instead he decided to seek out the cause of his problems.

Shizuo had never had a single allowance since his anger started. Ever. The little he bought came from his unspent lunch money.

He stopped at the fountain when he saw Izaya on the other side. His blood prickled but he wanted to know what this was about. Sadly he reminded himself that he would have to get used to this horrible feeling of trying to control his anger around him, if he didn't want to fail. And boy, did Shizuo not want to fail.

"Hey Shizu-chan!" The brunette waved like an idiot, his hand wafting way above his head. "Glad you came." He said, stalking his way towards his "friend". _Ignore the nickname, ignore the nickname, ignore the nickname._

"Hi." He grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets to prevent him from strangling him again. "What's this about then?" _It better be important flea._

"Now now, no need to rush things." The blond's eye physically shook. "I thought we could enjoy the scenery a bit~" That smirk reappeared at the blond's mumbles under his breath. Surprisingly, he decided to actually look at the sunset he was being told to watch, as the faster he got this over with, the fast he could leave. The subtle changes of orange to blue somehow slowed the quick pace of the world down for a moment, for everyone to bid the sun goodbye. It was breath-taking that the flea liked such a thing but he could've easily just have pretended to. He was a good actor. Shizuo then realised who he was sharing it with and felt sick.

No. He was not waiting to say farewell this time.

Silently he sat at the edge of the fountain and glared at Izaya until the darkness came.

"Can you tell me why I'm here now?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I forgot about you." The brunette sat next to him a little too close for the blond's liking. Heard of a thing called personal space? Shizuo pushed him away hard, slightly upset that he didn't fall into the water. He really was annoyed at how long this was taking.

"Okay. Seriously. Tell me what the fuck this is about so I can leave." He stood up whilst speaking and kicked a stone away, irritated. Izaya leant back so that his fingers traced circles in the water. Smugly, he continued to play with the blond.

"Aww. Where would the fun be in that?"

"Shut it. If you start that again I'm outta here." The brunette clicked his tongue agitated and then stood up to face his monstrous adversary. Shizuo was never willing to play along, ever.

"Fine. I'm here to give you the chance to prove that you are capable of working at my standards." Shizuo's eyes darkened but he kept speaking. "Of course, even a protozoan like yourself is allowed one chance, right?" Izaya then held out his hand for the blond to presumably shake to seal the offer. It was bizarre the insane boy knew of human ways.

If Shizuo knew what a protozoan actually was, maybe he wouldn't have even considered the possibility of them working together. Sure, it was only a school project and not the fate of the whole planet but it was still a big deal. He eyed the hand suspiciously as though it were capable of stabbing him in the gut. Which ironically, it was capable of achieving.

"Partners?" Izaya smiled smugly as he spoke. Doubt flooding his mind, the blond swallowed a bitter lump in his throat and shook his rival's hand firmly.

"Partners."

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh~! I couldn't contain my fangirl ways at this very moment. XD I actually like this chapter! (Minus the horrible blip in the middle...)

Btw, this is totally pointless but my office programme has like, a prediction setting where it tries to predict what the word'll be if it's a long one and EVERY time I try to type in Izaya, IZAAAAAAAYAA comes up! XDDD It's like Shizuo's taken over my computer...


	6. Chapter 6

For once in this life, Izaya was unsure he was doing the right thing. Shizuo had reluctantly invited him around his house to work and the brunette was currently stood outside the front door, poised to knock. His research on the blond's private life told him he lived with his parents and his amateur actor brother.

What would happen if Shizuo lost it in the house? Would he be disowned? Would Izaya be the one to take the blame?

Or would Shizuo act differently at home and not become angry? Like his family had some kind of calming effect on him? Izaya couldn't believe the blond was capable of such things. Though he knew he would have to knock soon, if only for his pride to remain intact or his sanity. He released a troubled sigh and connected his knuckles against the wood in three sound taps.

It wasn't long until a fairly tall brunette woman with dull brown eyes opened the door. Her height made the other brunette self-conscious and slightly paranoid. No wonder Shizuo was a giant. The woman just stared quizzically. Neither of her sons invited people around to their house but the boy in front of her looked around the same age. Silence continued until the boy finally stopped analysing her.

"Er... Is Shizu-chan home?" The woman was confused for a moment, as "Shizu-chan" was a weird pet name for her son, but she then almost gasped with disbelief. She quickly welcomed the smaller brunette inside with a wide smile and eager gestures. Oh great. Izaya didn't think Shizuo was _that_ much of a recluse that his mother seemed to be waiting for the day he invited someone over.

_Heh. Kinda funny that the person he wants to kill is the first person over to his house._ His smirk grew but Shizuo's mother didn't even seem to notice and instead called an embarrassed blond out into the hallway. The slight irked blush and reluctance to even be there was a response only his mother would be able to cause, and Izaya felt privileged to witness the moment.

…

After his mother finally stopped asking if they wanted drinks or snacks (honestly, Izaya thought she was determined to bring the whole of the house's contents out for them), Shizuo sighed and placed a pot of pens on the kitchen table, placing his bag heavily on the floor.

"Here." The mutter was barely audible and he irritatedly kicked his bag out of the way again. He warily sat down opposite the brunette and pulled out their empty project folder. For some reason he was the one Matsuri gave it to. He slopped it down onto the table and laced his fingers together, resting his chin against the newly formed bridge.

_Tick tock,_

_tick tock. _

The awkwardness was so thick Izaya could cut it with his knife. In fact, he wanted to and in the process cut the blond as well. He had taken out his assessment sheet a while ago and decided to read the same line over and over, whilst Shizuo had finally stopped eyeing him suspiciously long enough to begin making notes on their course of action.

_Pfft. There's no way I'm following his illegible nonsense._ The brunette put the paper down, making too much noise in the complete silence. Shizuo finished the sentence he was writing and looked up at Izaya, dead in the face. The silence was deafening.

"So?"

"So, what, Shizu-chan?" The other boy twitched slightly and Izaya mentally cursed himself for calling him "Shizu-chan". For once, it was not the time. Shizuo managed to keep up his non-descript calm, however, and Izaya wondered who the hell the blond got replaced by.

"So what do you think we should do first?" He spoke too softly for it to belong to the former barbarian, who would scream his name with blood-curdling fury for the whole town to know about. A man who could lift a vending machine clean from its bolted, concrete, supports and send it across a football pitch... okay probably further than that. It was making the brunette sick.

"Well," after a slightly too long pause for the blond's liking "I think we should trawl the fountain of knowledge known as the internet for articles on our topic, read them and then make notes from what we've learnt." _Yes, learnt, Shizu-chan. I hope that isn't too much of a problem for your brain to comprehend. _Oh it was so hard to not voice the end part but Izaya had been the one to agree to this and it was only another fight the two had to get through. The two had never agreed on it, but they both knew – whoever reverted back to their old selves first, loses. "Of course, if you still live in the stone age, we could visit the library for said information." _That didn't count as losing, right?_

He liked to talk. Shizuo hated it. He groaned to himself, still trying not to break the table they were sat at in two – especially after that stone age comment.

"You sure like the sound of your own voice." Shizuo muttered, not too fond of the encroaching silence, and pulled his laptop out of his bad. He felt like screaming when he noticed the flea was mimicking his movements with his own device, though it was unintentional. It still annoyed the blond.

Computers booted online and not a word was said as the two begun searching their websites.

"Ne, Shizuo~ Which website are you reading?" The words came out in pretend innocence like they always did to annoy others. Damn, it was harder not to wind the other up than he thought, despite using his real name. Though he was rewarded with a dumbfounded look for using his full name. _Oh-ho, maybe I should use it more often then? But Shizu-chan has a much better ring to it, right Shizu-chan~?_

"How the hell should I know?" Izaya flinched slightly, believing the other to have just read his thoughts... but then he remembered he had actually asked a question. The blond's eyes never left the screen.

"What colour is it?"

"The fuck?"

"I'm calling the purple one, so if it's purple – leave." If Shizuo hadn't proof that the smaller boy was already insane, he would've known then and there. This whole situation was pretty surreal to begin with... had Izaya really called him "Shizuo"? If the blond was on this supposedly purple site, he wouldn't be able to contain his rage. But he wasn't, so he mustered up the courage to battle on. _This is worse than I thought... Why did I agree?_

The two felt completely out of place. They weren't used to – would never be – to fighting against their nature to kill one another. It only made sense to hate the other so this... This whole thing was just wrong and after writing notes on one website, Shizuo was the first to crack.

"AH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" He frustratedly slammed the lid of his laptop down, dismissing all thoughts that it could have broken under his strength. He proceeded to stand up and sneer at the brunette, wishing to kill the shocked (yet slightly relieved) face the other boy was pulling.

"Hey hey, I'm not doing anything to piss you off. Sit back down so we can finish." Despite the claming message in the words the tone was patronising, very patronising. The brunette had jumped at the first chance to return to their usual routine as soon as Shizuo lost their unspoken deal. Shizuo needed this argument as much as his rival – they perplexed, not only each other, but themselves out with their actions.

"You don't even have to doing anything!" A fierce grip on the table made it creak and groan. Izaya prepared himself for whatever would most certainly happen next. However, the table didn't go flying – the fridge did, and all its contents unloaded onto the floor and the outside street below. The fridge had gone through the wall and off the balcony, taking Izaya with it.

Although he was prepared, the fridge was just too big of an object to dodge.

Once the searing hot, white pain that coarse through his body, he let out a long, pained groan and managed to clutch the side of his head that had hit the concrete. The fridge had only brushed his shoulder, so he was lucky to be alive and not crushed, but his shoulder was most definitely dislocated along with the splintered arm attached. Blood dripped down the mangled arm and the gash on his head coated his hand in warm, sticky red, though he forced himself to recover enough to stare up at the furious blond cursing loudly in the house.

Izaya slowly got up, despite his body's intense protests, immediately aware of Shizuo's eyes locking onto him with daggers. He jolted forward with agony to regain the balance from his spinning head. It hurt. It seriously hurt. There hadn't been a moment in his life he had ever felt this bad – it was like being hit by a tank. But he wasn't about to let Shizuo know that, so he grabbed his blade with his right, uninjured arm and held it up towards the blond before speaking. God, he was so glad he was ambidextrous, otherwise he'd be defenceless and soon to be dead.

"Oi, oi, Shizu-chan, that's not very nice~ Your family must've spent so much money on that food!" Monstrous rage greeted him when the blond launched down from the building, pummelling his hand into the concrete the flea once stood.

The brunette had dodged the punch and bolted off in the direction of Ikebukuro centre. Shizuo's hand was also covered in his own blood and he shouted after the brunette, completely forgetting about the damage he just caused.

…

"FUCKING GET BACK HERE AND DIE ALREADY, IZAYA!"

"HA! You'll have to catch me first~ Ne, Shizu-chan is sooo slo-OOFFF!" Izaya landed harshly on the ground, and the world begun to spin again, after his collision. He was used to running without looking where he was going and was sure there was no wall there before... also since when did walls not hurt so much?

It was only when the wall spoke that he cursed under his breath.

"Ah, I-za-ya! You must watch where you running! Oh, Shi-zu-o? Not fighting are we? Fighting bad! Come! Eat sushi! Sushi good and stop fighting!" Before he could protest, Izaya had been lifted up by his good arm and kept in place by a firm grip. He decided not to struggle and get over what he knew was to come, as Simon dragged him and a struggling, swearing and thoroughly pissed off blond into Russian Sushi.

Ah, he hated being forced to "become friends" with Shizuo over sushi, when it was obvious they would return to beating each other up once away from Dennis' fierce rule. Though it wasn't all bad. Usually it meant Shizuo paying for the brunette's share of ootoro and this time Dennis took a look at his wounds and cleaned and dressed them for him, not without saying he should go and see Shinra once he'd finished.

Well of course he was going to run around Ikebukuro with a destroyed arm or go to a hospital, without even considering the bespectacled doctor.

The deathly munching of food, constant glaring and fidgeting was interrupted by the taller Russian.

"Fighting is bad, no? Sushi is good! Here, have more sushi!" Izaya hated the man's bad Japanese. It irked him deeply and was most likely his biggest pet peeve besides Shizuo. He deicided to continue the conversation in Russian, leaving Shizuo to grumble over food he wasn't in the mood for.

He had no clue what either man was saying but it didn't sound pleasant, he knew this from the happy faces both men were straining to pull. Shizuo thought that sounded crazy but he knew if Izaya was smiling, it would never be for anything good.

_Eugh, Izaya. Why had he even given me a chance? _Even when the man hadn't intentionally tried to annoy him, he still got to him with his weirdness. That whole "no-going-on-my-website" thing was weird. Heck, he was acting plain weird! _That flea actually TRIED not to piss me off! It wasn't natural! _Shizuo let his gaze fall to the boy next to him speaking gibberish.

Then it hit him.

_Oh no... The flea was the first person I invited 'round my place and now he fucking knows where I live! _There was sincere panic displayed on his face and his chopsticks finally snapped after being forcefully ground into the table. Izaya couldn't help but smile that the old Shizuo was back. The one earlier who was quiet and nondescript was not the Shizuo Izaya knew or would ever like.

...Wait did he just think "like"? He meant could ever be used to. Yes. There was no way he would get along with the brute, even if Simon's words of wisdom said so. It was too surreal and an angry Shizuo was the only Shizuo Izaya could understand... even though he couldn't really understand him.

Why was he even thinking about this? There was no way he was siding with Shizuo again – his arm would be out of action for months.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone who's been reading this! I really really appreciate it and your replies have been the best thing to read EVER. O: It puts me in the best mood ever, you wouldn't even realise. :'DDDD And I'm sorry for the wait you've had for this one - my family only has one computer and my sister hogs it all the time. I have deadlines coming up as well, so when I go on this I have to work on them before this. D: And to prove my sister uses this all the time: she was on it all day yesterday, and she's trying to kick me off whilst I'm just writing this note... She declares she's doing homework but I know she won't do a bit of it and then demand to have a day off school to do it.

Yes. She is an idiot.

ANYWAY~! Thanks muchly for waiting and I hope I can update quicker in the future! D:


	7. Chapter 7

"Your deadline is in six school weeks, plus a half term. I hope you all have made progress on your projects, otherwise you'll have a lot of work to complete in the next two months."

Shizuo died.

Literally died.

His face paled down into his feet, his heart stopped and his head made contact with the desk in such a familiar way. Instantaneous death. Izaya had heard about it but he had never seen it until now. He was curious and needed to poke the blond to see if it was for real. He frowned when he heard the boy muttering curses under his breath. Shizuo wasn't that smooth at hiding the fact he was behind on work now, was he? Izaya also thought he was overreacting just a little bit.

"Those who don't have the project finished will have to serve detention for the rest of the year. It's only fair seeing as you've had so much time on it."

Izaya joined him.

…

"This is unfair! Unfair indeed! I tried to give him a chance but he tries to kill me and now he's dragging me down! Fuck! Will I seriously have to do all the work myself not to get stuck with him? It's unfair! Shizu-chan can't get a good grade off of my work!" Izaya's pacing around the empty living room of his house was cut short by a knock on the door. His parent's were out, his sister's were terrorising their school and he was left alone as per usual, so he was genuinely curious as to who it would be.

Not many people knew where he lived. He wasn't that popular of a guy, either.

Anyway, he'd gone straight home that day and had started ranting to himself – the brunette usually talked to himself when he was alone, be it in the house or in public, it kept him sane.

Sort of.

The knocks sounded again and Izaya was about to turn the doorknob to quench his curiosity of who, besides Shinra, it would be, when the door rattled again and a disgruntled voice called out.

"Izaya! Open this fucking door! I know you're in there!" Shizuo? How did he find out where he lived? And the blond called Izaya a stalker? The brunette scoffed and decided to open it before it was punched off its hinges, as Izaya didn't like the idea of explaining a broken door to his parents, who already hated their son deeply. So he wasn't a perfect child? They should've gotten over it by now.

"What a pleasant surprise, Shizu-chan." His voice wasn't as sing-song as usual because he was too annoyed to even care about keeping up his I'm-better-than-everyone mask. Izaya was not amused with Shinra, either, for telling his arch enemy where he lived. Did he not think Shizuo would break into the house and kill him as he slept if he was really furious with him?

"Shut it, flea. Can I come in already?" Shizuo was uncomfortable standing on the door step and was growing impatient. He just wanted to get the project finished, go home and be able to sleep well for once. Izaya smirked slightly and shrugged.

"Since you asked so nicely..." The blond stepped inside and removed his shoes, confused by how quiet the house was. It was a big family house, so where were his parents? If they left him alone so much, Shizuo might've understood why the flea turned out like he did... might've. It's not like he really cared.

"I know we tried this before but I really don't like the idea of failing and I'm pretty sure you don't either. So..." He bit his lower lip in disbelief to what he was going to say. It barely came out. "So we'll have to get over our differences and finish this..."

"Weird." Izaya's voice killed Shizuo's internal war he was currently waging on himself. "That's exactly what Simon told me the other day. Who knew Shizu-chan could be so wise~?" Shizuo closed his eyes. He could not get mad in the flea's house. Sure, his own parents were used to it but if Izaya's own came back to a wreaked house they would throw a fit. _Hey... If the flea gets in trouble, that ain't that bad an ide- no. I don't have a grudge against his parents and I ain't as low as he is._

"So is that a yes or a no then?"

"I'm not sure~ My arm still hurts, Shizu-chan~" He lifted his arm, currently wrapped in gauze, plaster and bandages. Shizuo was in no mood to be blackmailed.

"Fucking answer my question."

Izaya muttered something under his breath, something that probably wasn't nice, as the blond managed to catch the words "imbecile" and "oaf", before continuing. "It's troublesome but I have to agree... Let's start right away, _friend_~"

Shizuo spluttered harshly on what was said. It was obviously put there to piss him off but it sounded so foreign coming from Izaya's mouth. Heck, it was most likely the first time the word had left his mouth. For Shizuo to have it spoken to him was even rarer – he wouldn't usually be called friend, due to fear. The look on his face must've been grand as the brunette couldn't contain his laughter.

"Don't... Don't call me that again. Ever."

"But the look on your face! I love it!" He shouted in between his laughter, beginning to cry a few tears. It couldn't have been that funny, right?

"Eugh, you're creeping me out already... I'm stuck with you for another six weeks, huh?" Shizuo rolled his eyes at the fact, sat down on the living room sofa and began loading his laptop up. The silence didn't last long as once his own laptop was loaded too, Izaya came and sat next to Shizuo, making sure to scoot up really close to the blond with a stupid-looking smirk on his face.

"The hell flea? Can I have some personal space?"

"My house, my rules~" He winked at the blond to get to him further. Which he did. Izaya's face flew into the cushions, laughing as he went again. Shizuo gave up and went back to work – the boy's laughter was surprisingly warm.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying being a freak but we really need to get finished."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Shizu-chan~ Maybe one of us should have the site up and read key points from it as the other types?" Shizuo shrugged and loaded a word document, typing his and then Izaya's name on the screen. It looked so out of place. He ignored it and typed the title up.

World War II. It had a good ending, right? The blond stopped typing. No way in HELL was he continuing that train of thought. His and Izaya's "relationship", if you could even call it that, was nothing like WWII. They hated each other and that was the end of it.

They would never be friends. Ever.

"I'm the one reading! I only have one arm thanks to you." Butted into the silence. Shizuo glared, he never agreed to this idea and didn't like the idea either... but he had to try and not get mad and the brunette's arm made him feel slightly guilty.

"That's your own fault." He spat out. Just because he was being calm didn't mean he would be nice. He didn't detest the decision, though.

"How could being sent through a wall with a fridge be my fault?" And then it was Shizuo's turn to start laughing. _What the hell? That could've killed me, you know! _"Pfft, it wasn't that funny, sadist. Besides, you're the one who has a hole in your house because of it."

"Well, would you like a hole in your house?" The blond grinned menacingly before continuing his argument, "Also, you're the one who got drenched in food. If you ask me, running around 'bukuro like that is just insane." His grin grew at the memory. Sure, he felt bad for causing so much violence and wanted to curl up and die once his parents saw, but seeing the flea just disappear and then reappear with left over pasta smeared in his hair was hilarious.

"I'm pretty sure bystanders would think the blond guy chasing me and wishing me dead was the more insane one out of use both. You screamed my name so perfectly~" He clasped his hands together and let a dreamy sigh escape his lips. It made Shizuo sick. Ignoring the flea's annoying voice was getting tiresome but somewhere in the back of his mind he guessed it was sort of funny.

He mentally beat the crap out of himself. If that were true it would be WAY in the back of his mind and hidden behind the fervid urge to mock and destroy the stupid behaviour. That was the only way it could exist. Izaya was nothing but a bastard flea.

…

He lived. He actually lived through it. Shizuo didn't understand how he left the building without anything being destroyed or without being stabbed. Maybe because Izaya's parents never showed up and he didn't draw a knife on him ( as Izaya must've learnt his crazy ways from his parents). To make things more unbelievable, the two had gotten loads of work done and Shizuo even arranged to have the flea come round the next day.

…

"Hey Shizu-chan~" He said, skipping merrily into the house.

"What the hell fle- Izaya?" The slip hadn't gone unnoticed by the other and he made a note to get his revenge later, as Shizuo had promised to stop calling him that to get Izaya to stop flirting with him. The brunette knew it pissed Shizuo off so he did it many times in previous meetings until he snapped. "Can't you see that the hallway's small? You can't just burst in like that!" Oh yeah, Izaya also learnt that despite his super-human strength, Shizuo was afraid of tight spaces. He leant against the blond and tapped his nose with a finger, blatantly ignoring the glare and slight ache in his bandaged arm.

"Now, now Shizu-chan~ Wouldn't you like to get out of here sooner? Well then, let me enter the house how I like." Shizuo just glared and folded his arms. That tap on the nose was plain annoying.

"Stop with the stupid flirting, I did try not to call you flea." He said, pretending not to care about the feeling that the walls were moving ever-so-closer together.

"Ah, but you did call me it Shizu-chan~" Izaya said, making his way into the house to properly introduce himself to the monster's parents.

"Eugh... I wish he'd stop calling me that, seriously."

"That wasn't part of the deal, _Shizu-chan~" _

He groaned that a guy like Izaya could hear just about everything and he felt like screaming when he found him in the living room having a long discussion with his mother. There was no way the flea was turning his parents against him or finding out any embarrassing tales from them... and if he _dare _made up anything like they were dating or something! Shizuo couldn't stand there any longer and ushered her out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was about to ask you that very question. I was only having a conversation with her." The brunette leant back on the sofa, pretending to be insulted. "After a week of coming round, I'm not allowed to speak to others? Will Shizu-chan get jealous?" The blond glared with severe malice in his form but Izaya didn't more a muscle, except his lips to snarl upwards. Shizuo sat on the chair facing Izaya.

"Listen. Could you possibly stop with the whole 'Shizu-chan loves me' thing? It's fucking stupid and creepy. If I could, I would kill you right now but we have a project to finish."

"But I don't want to stop~ Shizu-chan's reactions are funny." The blond buried his forehead in his palm. "Besides." Izaya paused until Shizuo hastily looked up at him. _Dammit. Smug face, he's gonna piss me off... _"Shizu-chan might not love me, though I'm sure he really does, but I love Shizu-chan~!" He threw his hands in the air dramatically with a huge, cheesy grin on his face. For a moment, Shizuo's face was fixed into a perplexed stupor; though just as quickly as it appeared, screwed up into manic laughter. Izaya couldn't help but join in.

"Ahhh... That was actually pretty good..." He sighed, wiping away a few tears that had escaped. Izaya finished chuckling to himself and, filled with brimming pride, accepted the compliment.

"It was! Though I would've wanted to see the look on your face if you believed me, dammit. Who knew Shizu-chan would be so bright?" Shizuo decided to ignore the insult to insult Izaya himself. It was only fair they were both belittled.

"Pfft, it was a little hard to believe. I mean, who the hell-" He threw his arms up in the air to mimic the brunette's earlier actions, "confesses to someone like this?" A few sniggers escaped his lips at the image. Pretending to be deeply heartbroken and offended, Izaya retaliated.

"Hey! That took me years to perfect and to muster up the courage to tell you~ Why would I ever tell a brute like you? I regret it!" He clutched the fabric of his shirt over where his heart would be if he had one. Heh. Shizuo thought he was too cheesy for his own good.

* * *

A/N: Euggggghhh... I think they're starting to go out of character. ;^; It's so annoying, I'm sorry! Dx Anyway, if you ignore that, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I'm glad I was able to upload two chapters close to each other - it's only right, seeing as I haven't updated in ages! 8D Hopefully the upcoming chapters'll be more exciting! Until next time~ ^^


	8. Chapter 8

The brunette was wandering home with a big grin on his face. Him and Shizuo had actually had an entertaining conversation and what made things even more unbelievable, they hadn't done any work – they decided to bet who would win on a video game the blond owned.

Not surprisingly, the blond was a failure when he came to video games and despite Izaya never playing the game in his life, he grasped the hand of it by the second match. And he just got better and better. Soon the blond could no longer brag about winning the first matches.

He was, however, surprised Shizuo didn't throw his controller into the TV or smashed the console into smithereens. All he did was swear a lot and then accept his loss. His smiled dropped. That was unusual for both of them to get along like that. Ok, it was downright impossible. _Yet it still happened._ The only way Izaya would believe it would be that the two of them entered a parallel universe which distorted their emotions and feelings.

In short, he couldn't. Still it_ happened_.

Though in all honesty, the situation itself didn't put a scowl on the brunette's face, oh no. His scowl was there for one reason and one reason alone: he had enjoyed the evening with the 'other Shizuo' and didn't mind his company... He smacked himself in the forehead. Was he going insane or something? What happened to the whole I-hate-you-and-will-forever-hate-you thing they had going for them?

Did it seriously just disappear in an instant?

_I hope not. I spent long and hard ruining our relationship, even taking cracked skulls from vending machines to the head. There's no way we could have put all that behind us over a video game._

_Yes. I'm positive of that._

…

"Hey Shizu-chan~ I have a question to ask you." ...So he told a little, tiny white lie, no problem. The two hated each other... He was sure of that. Their friendship was simply a mask to prevent failing their project – nothing more! To simply distract themselves from killing each other!

Anyway, we have an important discussion to get back to.

"Hmm? What is it?" Shizuo asked with bright eyes and a slight smile. Fake. It all was but at least the other was sleeping again so the brunette could get to him when in full health. That was much more amusing. Izaya's eyes glimmered with sadistic hope and the blond seemed to remember that look in his forgotten past... Flea was back to his usual torment now, was he? Without that stupid pretend infatuation towards Shizuo.

"A date. Us two should go on one~" His eyebrows wigged slightly and his eyelids were half-cast. Izaya looked sleazy, no, beyond sleazy and Shizuo nearly smacked himself for believing 'evil Izaya' (as he so called the Izaya before they were partners by) had returned.

Creeper Izaya – the new, more homosexual, one – was still there to piss him off and for once, he sounded slightly believable. Oh please, what the hell would he do if it were serious? Shizuo couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"A... date? The hell?" Swallowing harshly upon saying the words himself, Shizuo fiddled with his glasses unsure of himself. Sure the two of them had started to get along in private but they had an unspoken agreement to continue detesting each other under the public's eye. Their fights were still real, after all, but indoors they seemed to push it all under the rug to deal with later.

Well it seemed either Izaya wanted to piss him off badly or he wanted to break their one rule: admit their friendship. The blond was still in denial and Shizuo hoped Izaya planned on the former – the word 'date' made him wish that even more.

There was NO WAY he was interested in dating that flea, even if the whole planet's survival counted on it. Which knowing Izaya and his weirdness, that was a possible situation in the future... Somehow.

"Yes~ A date! You know, one of those things normal couples do!" He said, starting to cackle at the look of impending doom ever sweeping over Shizuo's face. Favourite part being the reddening of his cheeks, though that was mostly due to anger. Mostly.

"Er... You have looked at us, right? There's no way we're 'normal' and if we even were in a relationship, which we ain't, do you think I would wanna take YOU on a DATE?" Despite the rise in his voice, Izaya knew it was safe to continue. Well, he'd continue even if it wasn't. He leant that it was really confusion, humour (yes, the blond actually had a sense for one - but it wasn't as varied as Izaya's own) and his fervid attitude towards the other that lead to it. Yes, the anger never came when the two were alone – shocking.

"But Shizu-chaaaan~ I want toooo~!" The brunette pouted and Shizuo screwed his eyebrows together in aggravation of a developing headache. Izaya held back his smirk, he knew the blond was about to give in so he decided to save it. _Ahh, poor predictable Shizu-chan. Why did you once perplex me so?_

"For God's sake, why am I doing this..." He muttered to himself, sadly Izaya caught it and his smugness overwhelmed him. Cringing, the blond looked at the other's face. "Fine. I'll go on you stupid, pathetic date but it's not a couple date, it's a normal outing... And you're paying!"

"Sure, sure~ I know Shizu-chan really wants to go on a date." Smirk, suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Like hell I would want to." Glare, snarling lip.

The two were oblivious to how different they were acting, despite the supposed hate they harboured for one another. The two decided to go to the cinema for their 'date' and Shizuo eventually – though with much distress – warmed up to the idea, not calling it a date of course but the idea that he was actually going to enjoy himself.

Or at least he would try. He'd been told repeatedly that the only way you can have fun was if you went to have fun.

Though sometimes, he hated Tom's advice. This time was one of them. As soon as he'd gone round to the Flea's house to pick him up, his twin sisters had answered the door, jumped him and dragged him inside. Part of him hated his 'no hitting girls' policy... But these girls weren't human – they were monsters. Much like their brother.

I mean, one of the had been constantly stabbing him in the arm with a thumb-tack she'd found from God knows where, whilst talking about things a child her age shouldn't know about. They would make a fishwife blush. Shizuo was disgusted in Izaya as, obviously, it must've been his doing.

Eventually Izaya came through, wearing a black v-neck and black skinny jeans that hugged his legs neatly yet, at the same time, comfortably. It wasn't much different from his school attire but when he wore all back, his skin looked much paler and the hints of red in the brunette's eyes shone vibrantly. Shizuo thought he was a vampire. There was no other way to describe him.

After that, they didn't stay for much longer as Izaya forcibly dragged him from the house in an almost identical fashion to the girls before him. _I knew they learnt it from him, damn bastard flea..._

The walk was the most annoying part, however, because the only thing that was spoken was Izaya ranting "~" over and over again. He clung heavily and sloppily to the blond's arm, ignorant as ever to the stares they were getting or anyone he noisily walked into. Shizuo wanted him off his arm badly – he tried, he needed that arm – but Izaya managed to jump and somehow, despite all odds, clung tighter each time. Soon Shizuo gave up, fearful that his blood supply would be cut off, and got used to it.

To the advantage of Shizuo's situation, Izaya hadn't been the only one to learn things about the other (though Shizuo had no clue how the Flea discovered his claustrophobia). He knew that if you started to ignore Izaya's taunts he would soon stop. Much like a child, if you ignored the tantrum, the tantrum would stop... or something like that. Dejected, the brunette gave up his vice-like grip and his chant returned to the solitude and silence of his mind.

Shizuo knew he'd won but at the time that Izaya visably lost interest, he pointed out the cinema and let go at that moment in order to disguise his boredom. They both knew better, though they didn't bother to bring it up – Shizuo being more content on a silent victory.

The cinema was old-fashioned, quaint and much smaller than the high end theatre on the other side of Ikebukuro. The two only agreed on this place as the blond didn't exactly want to be seen being _friends_ of all things with the flea (even if that plan failed the second one person spotted the fearsome duo) and Izaya was feeling lazy and didn't want to walk too far. Plus, he preferred this place – the characteristics of humans drawn to such an alternative franchise... So much more interesting than the simple teenagers at the flashier establishment. The choice was pretty much automatic and now the two stood reading the board of showings located at the front of the 1950's building.

Now the hard decision – which film to actually watch.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Long time, huh? Miss me~? Well, I've got my biggest apologies for the wait on this, seriously I do. I've had three – count 'em – three German exams in the past month, a science one and also a psychology one.

Plus so many deadlines... Gah, school is such a pain. Let's not forget about the money I've been rapidly wasting on cosplay. Euuuh, stress. I need a job badly – damn coalition.

Anyway! I've managed to find an opening in my busy schedule and instead of gawking at pretty drawings or maybe reading my recent history book (I've been glued to it, I kid you not) I decided to start writing this again~ Boy, how much I have missed it! So glad I did and I hope you enjoyed the update. ^^;;

Hopefully the next chapter shan't be too long to be written up, as I've got it down on paper... But yes! Thank you for patiently waiting and I'll see yah the next time~!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, I really have nothing to say about how long it's been since I updated this story... I'm sincerely sorry, especially seeing as I'd written this chapter months ago! Exams got the better of me, I started reading more and just could never find the motivation to write anything extra. I haven't been reading DRRR in forever, too (been reading Sherlock Holmes and it's quite amusing how similar Holmes and Izaya can be now that I've re-read this), but I'd feel guilty if I never actually finished anything. Anyway, I really am sorry for the late late update. Also my writing style's most likely changed... I'm not sure if I'll be able to write these two, either, but I'll try my best.

Enough negativity, I hope you enjoy! ^^;

* * *

It was obvious their tastes would be completely different – Izaya caring for the more artistic and abstract films, whereas Shizuo preferred (much to Izaya's surprise) detective films. Izaya hated detective and murder films as he always guessed who the culprit was and the entire plot during the first few scenes along with who the director and writer was.

Shizuo dismissed the idea of reading subtitles as soon as it was brought up.

An hour, and a few rounds of eenie meenie minie mo later, the two decided on watching a semi-biographical film due to the crucial mix between drama (to entertain the blond) and enough real-life information for the brunette to process. Yes, that was exactly why the two were buying tickets for 'Finding Neverland'.

...Okay truthfully, the two noticed it was the next one playing and they both, miraculously, didn't mind the sound of it and wanted to get out of the lobby as soon as possible.

…

They sat at the front of the empty cinema and the silence started again. Tired, frustrated and slightly nervous the pair had no clue how to talk to the other – especially after the frayed tensions over the films. It was alright for them to disagree, wasn't it? They weren't technically friends after all.

Izaya continued to eat his salted popcorn (which Shizuo would never understand how he could eat) whilst Shizuo was religiously watching the adverts. _No __wonder __he's __such __an __idiot._Shizuo, however, was only really watching them as the situation was too awkward for words. How were rivals for two years meant to have a conversation with each other? What were they even meant to talk about? Also why had the brunette invited them without knowing what they were going to watch or even bother trying to talk to him? He chewed on his drinking straw. Damn, he really wanted a cigarette but he had no clue when the film would be starting... He hoped it would be soon, otherwise he would begin to get pissed off.

Plus, he hated that Izaya thought he would like violent action films. Didn't his constant reminder of his hatred of violence give it away? He like drama films as usually they had a moral to the story – you were meant to be moved by them and be emotionally drawn to it.

At least they hadn't had the chance to bring up any of his brother's films. _If __Izaya __had __even __thought __about __it- _the film's opening credits cut his thoughts short.

…

Eventually they forgot who they were watching with and got fully involved with the film, Shizuo sincerely laughing at certain points and trying his hardest to ignore Izaya's plot spoilers. Well, at least he was enjoying himself. At one point Izaya had frantically elbowed Shizuo just to explain that he wanted to write his own play as he, too, saw the world in a similar way. The blond let Izaya's voice in one ear and directly out of the other.

Then the movie took a turn for the worse and their good spirits sunk with it.

Oh, and Izaya thought it would be best to annoy the other to ignore his own depression, he just needed to find the most suitable way. Honestly, he felt as though the movie was stepping on his childhood dreams, despite how disturbing they would have appeared to others.

He waited until the film took a romantic turn – he knew it would, the actors had shown signs of it throughtout the film. When it came, he signed ever-so-slightly and leant his head on Shizuo's shoulder... Only to be shocked he hadn't been rudely shrugged off and was simply ignored by the blond. _Oh-ho, __so __Shizu-chan __really __likes __this __film __then?_

Izaya suddenly felt tired and the blond's shoulder was warmer and softer than he expected it to be. It was no surprise, then, that the week's exhaustion took over and he fell asleep, remaining like that until the end of the film. At least until Shizuo woke him up rudely in a bad mood. Oh dear, the ending must have been worse than he thought it would be.

"The fuck are you doing on me, flea?" He shouted, trying his hardest to avoid the other boy's gaze. Shit, he'd honestly tried so hard to bite back his tears but as soon as one escaped, the others came crashing down with it. There was one thing he was sure of: he did not want the Flea to see this. So, naturally, when he realised said boy was asleep on him he wanted him to be as far away as possible – his anger getting the better of him.

This behaviour didn't go unnoticed by the still-disorientated brunette. He was genuinely annoyed by being awoken so bluntly, though as always he made sure no one would ever realise that, and decided to get some revenge.

"Are you... _crying_, Shizu-chan?" The blond twitched and quickly rubbed the tracks away before throwing a punch at the other boy... For once, it actually connected (perhaps the other had not been expecting it) and Izaya went flying into the cinema wall. It the other viewers hadn't left by now, they started to leave once the violence had started.

Izaya groaned and shot a smirk towards Shizuo, currently trudging his way over. He grabbed the gruff of the smaller boy's shirt and hoisted him up to his eye-level with exaggerated force. Izaya realised that now was not the ideal time for taunts, but he couldn't resist slipping back into their old habits. "You _are_ crying! Oh, this is precious!" He croaked, as Shizuo slammed him against the wall, winding him and aggravating his arm at the same time. No way he could contain a groan which caused Shizuo to smirk with sadistic fury.

"Shut the fuck up! I am not fucking crying!" Another leer. "But you fucking will do, you bastard flea! Why the hell I thought of coming here with you I don't know!" A punch the gut left him breathless, his knife falling out of his pocket along with it. Shit. Now he was defenceless and it occurred to him how dangerous that was.

He could die here. Shizuo was actually going to kill him, hands tightening around his throat again caused sparks of panic to flare up but he maintained his usual apathetic mask as more abuse was hurled his way. There must be a way out, a way to get Shizuo to shut up. The idiot just needed to shut up, _shut __up,__shut __up __shut __up!_

What he did next even he couldn't have predicted. Pushing himself forward he pressed his lips to the other's in order to stem the flow of annoying and incoherent violence flowing from it. It succeeded in silencing him, in fact he stiffened, so now Izaya had the chance to think of his escape. Only he couldn't. For some bizarre reason his mind had gone completely blank and he could only concentrate on what he was doing – he didn't notice Shizuo had released his grip but that was due to the fact the pressure was being returned and violently at that.

The kiss was heated and teeth clashed against one another as a warmth bubbled up in the brunette's stomach, seeming to fuel the kiss on further as it grew and grew, the pair closing eyes now as instinct and hormones controlled them. It felt so primal and raw that Izaya felt disgusted by himself, yet he didn't want to stop.

Then suddenly the need for air made everything come crashing back down.

He was kissing Shizuo.

Shizuo.

Shizuo the imbecile with an anger problem. Freezing himself, the blond seemed to follow his lead and the pair quickly separated with a luck of disgust, confusion – well, confusion was putting it lightly – and despair mirrored between them both. The two stood there.

They couldn't make eye contact. Izaya looked anywhere but at Shizuo and the blond just blinked at the wall behind the brunette's head, blush creeping up both boys' faces. It was Izaya who eventually mustered up the courage to speak, but it came out nonsensical. He had to explain himself before the wrong idea was made. _Who __am __I __kidding? __This __is __as __worse __as __it __gets!_

"Sh... Shizuo... I... Er... Well you see... I..." His words trailed off when he felt the blond's eyes on him and the warm feeling that was in his stomach before hand changed into a thick bulk of knots. This was beyond awkward – such an emotion the brunette didn't expect to ever experience. Somehow finding the strength in his nerves, Izaya looked Shizuo in the face. It seemed to have remained in this fixed position ever since the pair separated, like it had gotten stuck there.

The whole thing was too much to comprehend. Why had he kissed him? Why had he ruined their new friendship (yes, there was no denying it any longer – the two had somehow become friends however unlikely). If he didn't explain soon, there was no way they would ever get along again.

_That's __fine __by __me... _Izaya quickly broke the contact and ran, not before collecting his knife, as quickly as he could out of the cinema, not risking a look back at the still-shocked blond. He ignored the weird looks he was being given for running as though his life depended on it. Well, if Shizuo regained his composure earlier, Izaya's life would depend on it. Izaya froze outside his house, taking the pause to catch his breah.

And then he kept running, his mind went blank when he did so and there was no way he was going to think about Shizuo. It was also quieter just focusing on the running, the burning pain in his lungs, the cramp in his feet. Izaya knew his sisters were going to ask about the date and the first place Shizuo would look for him was his house, so it was best he ignored the pain and just kept running. Ignoring the pain that wasn't only in his feet.

…

Many minutes later, Shizuo finally begun to move. His brain had been trying to get to the bottom of what had just happened but so far it had only come to one conclusion – he and Izaya had just kissed. It wasn't as simple as just blaming Izaya for the whole thing like he usually did as _he __kissed __him __back_. He begun grinding his teeth together, noticing that he still had the flea's weird taste in his mouth and it was making him sick yet strangely enough, he didn't hate him. That made his stomach churn the most.

_If __only __Izaya __was __here... _He thought, exiting the cinema with a slight blush at all the eyes on him, wondering what must have caused the brunette to flee so furiously. _He __cut __our __date __short __without __paying __for __any __of __it! __I __also __wonder __what __the __hell __must __be __going __through __his __mind. __He __looked __fuckin' __panicked. _The blond also wondered what school would be like now. Would they ignore it ever happened (which is what Shizuo really wanted) or would the simple kiss ruin their – ugh, the word was burning him to use but it was true – friendship they'd finally achieved?

It was just a kiss after all... It shouldn't have another meaning. They're two boys with over-active hormones, that's all.

* * *

A/N: Yet again, apologies for the extremely late update! I hope its content makes up for the stupidly long wait!


	10. Apology

Hi there! I have a sad announcement to make for this story, but the fact of the matter is I no longer have any plans to update this story any further. Honestly, it's been so long since I've worked on it that I've forgotten how it's meant to play out and I wouldn't be able to do the characters any justice. If you've been waiting for an update then I am sincerely sorry and hope that you enjoyed reading it up until this point! D:

Again, I truly am sorry about this. I doubt I'll try and continue it later as well.

~Breadcrumbz


End file.
